1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scrub brushes. Specifically, the invention is a scrub brush having an outwardly curved bristled surface conforming to the rounded corners between the bottom and sides of a bathtub.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several other inventors have proposed many different improvements for brushes, directed towards a wide variety of purposes. However, no one within the knowledge of the present inventor has developed a brush having an outwardly curved bristled surface at each end, corresponding to the rounded corners inside a bathtub, and used in conjunction with an elongated handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 312,156, issued to Jill M. Dowlat on Nov. 13, 1990, shows a bath tub mop having a sponge bottom and an elongated handle.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 321,793, issued to William C. Bryant on Nov. 26, 1991, shows a push broom having a forward extending flange at each front corner of the bristle portion.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 351,948, issued to William W. Getchell on Nov. 1, 1994, shows a pool cleaning broom with a bristle portion having slightly upward angled ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,076,217, issued to Leidy G. Schollf on Feb. 5, 1963, shows a removable brush head cover with a threaded handle nut. The threaded nut will thread the end of a smooth wood handle when the handle is screwed into the nut, thereby securing the handle to the brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,413, issued to Michael C. Gibellina on Sep. 24, 1968, describes a swimming pool brush guide. The guide pushes water upward as the brush is pushed forward, resulting in a downward force applied on the brush by the water. The guide thereby holds the brush against the bottom of the pool during brushing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,990, issued to David Lynn on Oct. 2, 1973, describes a corner brush. The brush has an L-shaped handle with a rounded corner, and bristles angled towards the corner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,931, issued to Terrance J. Malish et al. on Feb. 28, 1984, describes an adaptor for connecting a broom to a handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,277, issued to Thomas Gilman et al. on Oct. 30, 1984, describes a scrub brush having pivotally mounted picks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,830, issued to John Viola on Feb. 2, 1993, describes a truck mounted pavement sweeping brush. The brush attaches to a snow plow mounting apparatus, and includes L-shaped ends for sweeping the curb as well as the street.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,287, issued to Joan C. Dillahunt on Dec. 27, 1994, describes a scrub brush having an elongated tip with bristles protruding at various angles to allow brushing cornered surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,668, issued to Michael Margolin on Oct. 29, 1996, describes a broom handle.
French Pat. No. 1,123,604, published on Sep. 25, 1956, describes a broom.
U.K. Pat. No. 756,581, published on Sep. 5, 1956, describes a brush having rubber bands located in grooves at the ends to protect furniture around the brush from damage.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a bathtub brush solving the aforementioned problems is desired.